Enfer
by BloodScar
Summary: The story of two demons, Cael and Lilith and their mission too restore earth to its natural ballance of good and evil. As they uncover the source of the disruptions they must face the various heroes of the world.
1. Chapter 1

1**Crossover**

Hell

Deep in the depths of hell, inside the colossal palace of the dark lord himself, rests a young demon girl in her chambers. Although her body had the appearance of 13 year old, she was actually nearing her 500th year. She laid there rather peacefully with her arms behind her head and legs crossed. The red haired demon child wore a black and red one piece skirt with a large metal zipper running down the back, stockings and sleeves striped dark and light grey, and big black boots with steel plates on the outside of them. Her pointed ears twitched and her tail swayed as she dreamed of a future where she was a general leading her demon hoards to cause havoc on the mortal plain. This of course was her fantasy that she wished over anything, but sadly for her a destiny had already been decided for her.

"Lilith, wake up. Come on he has arrived" a female voice said. She opened her blood red eyes to see Kimmy, her best friend who was only a couple years younger than she, leaning over her. "Whats the rush" she replied. "Don't you remember? Lucifer comes back today and he's bringing his son with him" said Kimmy. "Oh no, has it been 400 years already. I was hoping he would never show up" she said. "Lilith, you're going to have to meet him eventually, and besides you might like him. I heard he's adorable" Kimmy said. "Whatever. You can bat your eyes at him all you want, I'm going down to the training dome" she replied. Lilith was a very troubled child, even for a demon; her family had been broken up by Lucifer himself. He claimed her mother from Lilith's father and left for the second kingdom on the other side of the world. Demons are unable to hate their lord since he created them not to do so, and this on rare occasions causes mental breaks in some demons. Lilith's father was one of these cases. Unable to hate the one who took the woman he loved drew him more insane as the years went on. Eventually he lost it completely and broke his way into the mortal realm by means of possession and caused the crusades in medieval times; he was eventually slain by a angle possessed human and so ended a once great general of hell's army.

Lilith handled her mother's absence rather well since she was still very young when it happened, but seeing her father suffer and finally break was not so easy. She held her father in higher respects than her lord, and not being able to hate that being for what he did broke her mind as well. But Lilith's break down was much different then her father's; she grew cold and emotionless with a general hatered towards everyone but a few like Kimmy. As a means of gratitude for her father's service to the military, those in charge of the palace gave Lilith a home in the palace. Being the daughter of a war demon she had urges in her she needed to fulfill, and the palace had a room that fit her needs just perfectly. The training dome was a massive obsidian dome under ground that could summon under demon of different strengths depending who was in it. Under demons are basically the animals of hell that live beneath the city. This room was Lilith's saving grace and eventually the cause of her suffering. The palace's over seer saw Lilith fighting in the dome and was very impressed at her strength at such a young age. He sent word to Lucifer that he knew of a certain young demon girl that could fit his needs for a bond to his son.

Lilith stood in the center of the dome room waiting for the creature to spawn. Then through a fiery hole that appeared on the floor, a giant snake like demon arose. Lilith held her left arm out to her side and clenched her fist. Shadows layered together around her hand to form a dark pulsing menacing blade. The snake lunged at her with mouth open and fangs dripping with venom. Lilith side stepped and placed the blade in the snakes path and the blade slide through its side like butter. Blood sprayed out from the gash and onto the floor like a waterfall but the demon was still going. It whipped around and tried again but was to slow for Lilith. She back flipped onto it's head and the snake twisted and slammed into the walls around him to shack her off. Then with lightning fast movement she slashed the blade into the top of the demons head and jumped off onto the floor. The snake kept flailing violently around as its head fell to pieces from the dark blade. The snake's body slowly fell still and Lilith stood in a wide spread puddle of blood. She stood there admiring her work and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Not bad, for a girl" a voice rang out over the silence. The smirk quickly went away and she turned around to face the one that spoke. "Who asked you" she said. The voice had come from a younger boy demon that was standing at the front gates to the dome. He wore a long black trench coat, black boots and pants, and a white t-shirt. And unlike Lilith he had two small curved black horn, most male demons have horns. "Ease up baby, it was just a complement" the boy said. "Baby? And what do you mean not bad for a girl? On my worst day I could rack up a higher body count than you, little man" she said. "You see I kid but you hurt" he said in a sincere yet sarcastic tone. "Do you want to put your claim to the test" the boy said. "Yeah, who ever can kill the most demons in 5 minutes wins" she said. "What do we win" he asked. "If I win you never get to talk to me again" she replied. "Alright, and if I win, and I will, I get a kiss from you" he said. "Whatever, lets just get this over with" she said.

The boy ran to the center of the room and he and Lilith were back to back. Then many more fiery pits opened up around the room and ape like demons crawled out from them. The boy held out his right arm and as with Lilith's weapon, shadows formed together to create a scythe with three thin blades formed as one. Lilith saw the boy's blade and was shocked to see someone else have her power, but she snapped out of it and they both began their assault. Lilith charged after a group of apes, already slashing as fast as she could. When she ran into the ape demons they exploded in a mist of blood, and the impact never slowed her down. Lilith continued this over and over, and not once did she look back to see what the boy was doing. Some of the apes would only get nicked by her attack, but even that was enough to blow their arm apart or their leg. Then the demons would fall to the ground screaming and roaring. There was one minute to go and Lilith destroyed her last standing victim. She then rushed around finishing off the ones she had injured, and that gave her a grand total of 47 kills. She looked over at the boy you was still just standing there with his scythe out. The apes looked confused as to why the boy wasn't attacking them and began to taunt the boy with pounding and roaring. "What are doing? You have less than a minute to kill them" she said. "I was waiting for you to finish. Now watch this and don't blink" he replied.

Then the demon boy's body started to blur and pulse, and as fast as the blink of an eye several blurry images of the boy shot out in every direction. The images zigzagged through the crowd and then converged back to one on the other side. The apes exploded in a wave blood from front to back and the mangled body parts twitched and squirmed on the floor. The boy's blurriness went away and he turned around to look at Lilith. He smiled real big at her knowing what prize he had just one. "Thats 52 I believe, but it can be hard to count when you move as fast as me" he said laughing. Lilith was stunned; she had never seen anyone move so fast that they made more of themselfs. "What... I... how..." she said trying to find words. "Yeah I know, I'm amazing and you cant believe how strong I am at such a young age. Anyway I think I'll claim my prize now" he said puckering up his lips. Lilith boiled with anger, this little spoiled brat was more than she could stand. He was more arrogant then anyone she had ever meet. She pulled back her right hand and slapped him across the face. "Keep dreaming you little brat, now leave me alone" she said and walked away. The boy rubbed his cheek, "damn that hurt. Hey I didn't catch your name" he said. "I never gave it to you idiot" she replied. "Well aright, My name is Cael" he said. Lilith stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to him. "Did you say your name was Cael" she asked. "Yeah I did, why" he replied. "As in Cael the son of Lucifer" she asked again. "Yes that is me, whats the problem" Cael said. Lilith turned around and ran out of the room leaving Cael confused, " what was that about".

Lilith ran strait up to her room and collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow. "No no no, why did it have to be that arrogant brat. Of all the people it could have been it ends up being him" she said. Kimmy knocked on the door, "hey Lilith can I come in" she said. "Yes" she replied. Kimmy walked in and closed the door behind her, "whats the matter" she asked. "Nothing" Lilith said. "Oh no, your not shutting yourself out from me. Come on tell me whats up" replied Kimmy. "I meet Cael today" she said. "You did! What was he like" asked Kimmy. "Arrogant and childish, like father like son" Lilith replied. "Well was he cute" she asked. "Oh please Kim I'd rather not talk about that" she said. "He was. I knew he would be. So what did the two of you do" Kim said. "We had a little competition and he beat me. He was amazingly fast, he killed more demons in a few seconds then I could in 5 minutes" she said. "So he has good looks and hes a bad ass, sounds like the perfect match for you" Kim said. "I know he is. I really hate this arranged soul bonding thing the lord has me doing with him" replied Lilith. "I never really understood why you hate that so much" asked Kimmy. "I just don't like the idea of being forever bound to my half-brother" she said. "What!? What do you mean your half-brother" replied Kim. "Cael and I have the same mother" said Lilith. "I guess that is odd, but thats royalty for you" she replied. "But I'm not royalty" said Lilith. "Did Cael know who you where" she asked. "I don't think so; he asked me for my name but I didn't give it to him" she said. "Well I think you should get to know him better before he finds out who you really are" said Kim. "I hate to admit it but your right. I guess I'll go find him" said Lilith. "Good luck" replied Kim as Lilith walked out of the room.

She looked all over the palace for Cael; she even started asking around if anyone had seen him. Eventually she found him on the main palace deck leaning on the railing, and staring down at the city. Lilith walked up next to him and did the same, "hey... uh.. Cael" she said. He looked over at her, "oh hey...uh... I still don't know your name" he said. "You'll find it out soon enough, so what are doing out here" she asked. "Oh I've got a lot on my mind and I came out here to clear my thoughts" he said. "Really" Lilith said finding it hard to believe that the prince of demons would have something to worry about. "Yeah I know its stupid but I've been worried about this girl my father is going to bond with me with" he replied. Lilith begin to think that maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe Cael wasn't so arrogant and childish like she figured, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "I'm sure it will be all right" she said. "Yeah I guess, its just I'm not ready to be tied down yet you know. There are still plenty of women out there and I'm not even an adult yet; it saddens me when I think of what all those women are missing" he said. Or maybe Lilith's first impression of him was right. "Anyway, back to this bonding thing. What where you told about the girl your going to be bound with" she asked. "Uh, well I know she is older than me and that she is the daughter of a war general. Oh and shes supposed to be my sister, I try to forget about that part" said Cael. "Thats good at least we both think its weird" she said. "Hey wait a minute, didn't you say for me to leave you alone. And now your talking to me like it never happened. Whats the deal" he asked. "Oh its nothing really, I'll see you later" she said and walked away. "See ya" replied Cael. Lilith reached the door and turned back around to him, "hey Cael, do you know the name of this girl" she asked. "Yeah its Lilith" he replied. "Well now you know my name" she said and walked back in the palace. "what did she mean by that, oh" said Cael.

The next day came and this was the day the two demon children would be bound by Lucifer. Lilith and Cael didn't see each other at all since the moment on the balcony. The ceremony was beginning in the throne room and Cael was standing by his fathers side half asleep. Lucifer sat in his throne drumming his clawed fingers on the arm of the chair. Lucifer had all the looks of a male fashion model and twice the muscle. He wore massive shoulder armor, a trench coat much like Cael's, he had long white hair, and larger versions of the black horns Cael has. He leaned over to Cael whispered to him, "where is this girl". Cael snapped out of his daze, "I don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday" he said. Just then the doors at the end of the isle opened, and every one in the room looked back at them. Lilith walked causally up to the throne and bowed before her lord. "I am sorry for being late my lord, I needed to gather myself for this day" she said. "Very well, stand up Lilith and be proud. Cael" boomed Lucifer. "Yes father" replied Cael. "Join your sister at her side" he said. Cael walked over to Lilith's side and stood tall at her side, which was hard to do since he only came up to her neck. "Now let us begin the binding. In my name I forever bind these two immortal children to each other, and I name them agents. They will be granted the power to walk on the mortal realm and do my biding" he said. He held his arm out over the two and energy began to flow through it. It pulsed faster and faster until he yelled "BIND!", and the energy struck down like lightning on them. Then he suddenly stopped, "I no pronounce thy bound" he said. Remnants of energy flowed between them for a few moments then fizzed out. Almost immediately Lilith noticed the change, she could feel what Cael was feeling. She felt so nervous before and as soon as the binding was done she felt boredom along with her previous feeling. "Tomorrow the two of you will be sent to mortal realm, but for now you will share the same room for the day and you shall stay there. "Yes my lord" Lilith and Cael said at the exact same time. A smile shown on Lucifer's face, "now be gone" he said. "Come brother dearest" said Lilith in a creepy monotone voice. A large toothy smile appeared on Cael's face, and his blood red eyes dilated giving him a crazed and blood thirsty appearance, "Coming sis" he said.

The two where put in a room with only one window, one love seat, and one bed. The door was locked and it was commanded that no one was to even walk passed that room. Lilith stood at the window staring out of it with a dead stare. Cael laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling with the same crazed smiling look on his face. He began to laugh slowly at first then faster and faster until he was rolling on the bed laughing insanely. Lilith turned to him and asked "what is so funny brother" in the same monotone voice. "Thats the thing nothing is" he said bursting into more crazed laughter. "I don't understand" she replied. "Theres nothing to understand, thats why its funny" he said, again laughing. "What do you think is Lucifer's reason for putting us in here brother" asked Lilith. Cael's laughing came to a sudden stop and he flipped himself off the bed and onto the floor next to Lilith. "I don't know sis, but I'd bet its naughty" he said starting to laugh again. "Why are you laughing at that brother" she asked, in monotone. "I... I... I don't know why. I don't know why I'm laughing at all. This is weird" he said struggling not to laugh. "Yes it is but this is our destiny and we must live with it" she replied. "I... I guess your right. Besides its really hard to be serious now, so I'll just stop" he said bursting with laughter again. "Oh brother dearest, just sit down with me" she said. Cael stopped laughing enough to speak, "alright sis".

They sat on the love seat for a while and Cael had managed to stop his insane laughing for the moment. "So brother what do you want do" said Lilith. "I think I just want to go to bed" he said. "You go a head brother, I'll join you later" she said. Cael got up and walked over to the bed, still holding back the laughs but a giggle would make it out now and again. He pulled back the red and black blankets and tucked himself in. Lilith just watched him as he struggled to keep his silence to go to sleep. It took a while but eventually he fell asleep. "Poor little brother, you are struggling so much" she said as she stood up and walked over to him. She began stroking his red spiked hair, "it will be ok, I will help you through this ordeal little brother" she said softly. Then Cael's eyes burst open and the wide crazed smile returned to his face, but the sudden movement didn't make Lilith flinch at all. Cael sprang out of bed and landed on all fours on the floor. He began pacing back and fourth and Lilith just watched him with dead focus. Cael charged the door and slammed shoulder first into it. Cael, still on all fours, backed up and charged again; this time he flipped into it slamming both feet into it. The metal door rattled and shook at the force of each attack, but only dints appeared on its surface. Cael continued this over and over and the door was mangled and bent to the point that one more good hit would open it. Just as Cael prepared for his final hit Lilith spoke in a firmer monotone voice, "Stop it Cael". He stopped and twisted his head towards her, drool dripping from his chin. He jumped onto the bed and got right in her face; he started to laugh through his sharp teeth as he stared at her. Lilith's expression never changed at all through this, she just stared back at him emotionless. Cael opened his mouth unable to contain the laughter and licked her a crossed the left cheek, but still he got no reaction from her and his laughter began to slow. He staggered on the bed for a moment then finally passed out onto it. Lilith wiped Cael's slobber from her cheek and tucked him back in bed. She got in on the other side of him and wrapped her arm around him, "goodnight dear brother" she said and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Cael and Lilith woke up at the same time and looked at one another. "Do you remember what happened last night brother" Lilith asked. Cael thought for a moment, "no, anything good" he said. "No" she replied, still in monotone. "Whoa! What happened to the door" asked Cael. "That is what happened last night" she said. "Don't tell me I don't wanna know" he said rolling out of bed. "Why are you not laughing brother" she said. Cael thought for a second and realized it to; he didn't feel the laughter rising in him or even a giggle. "I don't know yesterday I couldn't control myself and now I don't find anything funny" he said. Cael walked over to the love seat and plopped down on it, "whats happening to me" he said to himself. Silence fell over the room for a while as the two of them were deep in thought. "When do you think we will be let out brother" she asked, her cold monotone voice still there. "I don't know sis. My guess would be when my father wakes up" he said. "Brother do you know what happened to our mother" she asked. "Yeah she died giving birth to me" he said coldly. "Oh" replied Lilith, barely changing her cold expression. "Hey sis, what do you want to do when we get to mortal realm" Cael asked. "I don't know, I have never been to the mortal realm before" she replied. "Yeah me neither, I guess I'm just nervous" he said.

Just then the mangled door opened, but not with ease, and a demon guard stood in the door way. "Rough night" he asked. "What do you want" Cael growled. "The lord is ready for you" he replied. "Leave us guard" Lilith said, giving him a cold dagger like stare. "Yes my lady" he replied and left the door way. "Well we should be getting down there" said Cael. "Yes we should. Lets go brother" said Lilith stepping off the bed and walking over to Cael. He stood up and the two of them walked out of the room. They didn't get far when they ran into Kimmy, "Hey Lilith, you leaving today" she asked. "Yes" she replied. "And this must be Cael. Hello sir I've heard so much about you" she said. "Thats great. Lets go sis" he said walking away. Lilith started to fallow but Kimmy grabbed her by the arm, "Lilith, whats wrong with you? Your not yourself at all" she said. "This is how I must be for brother. He needs me" she said. "You see thats what I'm talking about. Before the ceremony you didn't give a damn about anyone, and now you sound like a saint or something" said Kim. "Is there a problem here" Cael growled. "No dear brother, I can handle this. You go on a head" replied Lilith. Cael shot a deadly glare at Kimmy, turned back around, and walked down the hall. "I don't trust him Lilith he..." she was cut short by Lilith clutching her throat and lifting her in the air. "Now listen to me bitch" she said still in her monotone voice, and with out the slightest hint of anger on her face. "All I care for now is my dear brother and everyone else is expendable as far as I'm concerned, that includes you" she said squeezing Kim's neck harder. "I never want to see you again and if I do I will kill you" she said. Lilith through Kimmy away from her and into a wall. Kim fell had onto the ground gasping for air and chocking. Lilith walked casually away in the direction Cael took; not looking back at her now ex- best friend.

She caught up with Cael a few minutes later and walked at his side. "Did you kill her" he asked. "No dear brother, I let her off with a warning" she replied. "Umph... you should've let me kill her" he said growling. "Don't worry brother, I am sure there will be much for you to kill in the mortal realm" replied Lilith. Then the crazed smile returned to Cael's face again, "yeah" he said with raspy voice. As they approached the throne room the doors opened, reveling it to be empty except for Lucifer; who was sitting in his royal chair. Cael and Lilith walked up the isle to him and knelt on one knee before him. "The two of you have made me very proud. I wish all demons could be as powerful and loyal to their duties as you have" said Lucifer. "Thank you my lord" they said in unison. "Now down to business. I'm sending you to moral realm because there as been some extremely odd activity going on there and it comes from a variety of sources" he replied. "Give us some examples my lord" Lilith said. "Ok, humans have created super powered beings. A few other humans have super advanced technologies that are not meant for their time. They have also used some of this technology to mess with the ghost realm, and this is leading to an increase in ghost activity. Creatures from other planets in mortal realm have shown themselves on earth and their technology is aiding the humans rapid advancement. And to top it all off the Grim reaper isn't filling his quota of souls anymore. Cael, Lilith, I want you to find out whats causing this and slow the chaos down. Unless chaos is caused by me, I don't like it. Now do you understand your mission" he said. "We do my lord" they replied. "Good, now go show that world what a taste of hell is like" Lucifer said tearing a portal open in front of them with hand. Cael and Lilith stood up and walked into the portal.

Mortal Realm: I

The portal opened on the other side in front of tall road sign, and a cloudy night sky shown above. Lilith and Cael stepped out of the spinning red tear in reality and it quickly sealed shut once they were clear. Cael looked up at the sign and read from it, "Welcome to Megacity". They both looked past the sign to see the enormous city in the distance. "Looks like we're headed there sis" Cael said. "Race you" he said as he began to blur, then dashed away. Lilith raced after him, and although she couldn't come close to matching Cael's speed she was far from slow. She started to come up to on of Cael's 10 after images, and when he saw she was close they all looked back at her and laughed insanely. "This is fun eh sis" they all laughed, their voices reverberating of each other. Lilith moved behind Cael to run in his slip stream, and absence of wind resistance allowed her to pass 4 of the after images. "Smooth move sis, but your still to slow" they laughed. "Brother dear, you know I can not match your speed" said Lilith calm and cool. "I know, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying sis" he said laughing crazily. They reached the city soon after and Cael's after images fazed back into him and his blurriness went away. Lilith stopped at his side before it happened and nether of them where out of breath. "That was fun. Now... where to we start" said Cael trying to control his laughing. "I do not know brother, we could cause some havoc. That might draw some of targeted humans out" she said. "I love the way think sis" he said erupting in laughter. "I think as you do brother dearest" replied Lilith. "Lets find us some humans" he said. And the two demon children ran deeper into the city.

The didn't have to get far before they saw their first target. After they slaughtered ever human in a near by night club and no one extraordinary showed up; they decided to take to the roof tops to get a better view. While they where jumping from building to building Cael caught the scent of something otherworldly. "I've picked up something sis" he said giggling. Lilith sniffed the air, "I smell it to brother, it is ectoplasm" she said. "I've never fought a ghost before sis, lets drop in" replied Cael chuckling. "Alright" said Lilith. The two demons headed off towards the source of the scent. When they drew near they slowed there pace to get as close as they could, just in case the ghost was coward. The ghost was on the move but it didn't seem to be in a hurry because the demons had to keep slowing their pace the closer they got. They caught sight of the ghost glide into an alley. Nether of them got a good look at it but it had short white hair and was wearing a black and white jump suit. It stopped in the dead end alley and the demons thought this was close enough. They jumped in to the alley and prepared to fight the ghost, but at the end of the alley was a younger teenage boy with black hair, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Were did the ghost go brother" asked Lilith. "I don't know sis, but something's not right" said Cael giggling. "Ghost! There's no ghosts here kids" the boy said. Cael walked up to the boy sniffing the air as he did. "Hey step back creepy horned kid, I don't wanna hurt you" he said. Cael got right up to him and took one last whiff, "ghost" he said to himself. Cael quickly through a punch at the boy, but it was dodged and his fist slammed into the brick wall behind the boy. The wall easily gave away and a massive hole as wide as a bus was left in it. "What the hell are you kid" the boy said.

Cael started to laugh again, slowly at first then fast and faster. "I could ask you the same thing" he said. "Oh, so you wanna do introductions then, fine by me" the boy said. Then a white ring of light appeared around the boy's whist line, and the ring had a larger diameter then his body. The ring then split into two and began to move; one moved up his body and the other moved down. The rings disappeared when they reached their destination and left behind a changed being. "My name is Danny Phantom, and I'm a ghost hybrid" he said. Cael erupted with laughter, "and my name is Cael, I'm a full demon". "Just out of curiosity who's the girl" asked Danny. "My sister. Now fight!" screamed Cael. The demon charged and the ghost boy flew up onto the buildings roof tops, and Cael jumped after him. When he got to the roof, the ghost kid was no where to be seen. Cael's insane state continued to worsen as his excitement grew. He just stood there laughing to himself with his teeth clamped shut. He continued to do this for several moments until suddenly he punched the air like he was a spring trap. A loud crack echoed through the crisp night air and Danny faded out of invisibility; his face pressed against Cael's fist. The force of the punch sent Danny rocketing off the top of the building and smacking against the ground. Cael dove off after him, laughing all the way down. Danny rolled out of the way just as the demon slammed into the ground. Cael rose up from his crouched landing and twisted his crazed face to Danny. The ghost boy pushed himself off the ground and stood his ground, "how did he know where I was" he said to himself. "You weren't quite enough" Cael said in a creepy mocking whisper Danny could hear.

"Dude, you've got serious problems" Danny said powering up green energy around his hands. Danny then blasted Cael with to beams of the ghost energy, and pushed the demon back. Danny cut the blasts off to see what kind of damage it did to the demon, but despite his wishful thinking it wasn't anything; Cael just stood there laughing at him. "You look surprised Danny boy. Its ok, you would have to be a devoted priest or a angel to truly hurt me" he said. "Thanks for the tip but I'll just work with what I got" replied Danny. Flew towards Cael with fist drawn back at his side. The demon stared at him as he drew closer and closer until finally Danny came with in attack range and thrust his arm forward. Just like before, Cael sprung his hand up and caught Danny's punch. The momentum of the punch pushed the demon back along the ground and the ghost boy went with him. Cael then pulled the ghost boy forward, smashing his knee into his gut. Then the demon boy elbowed Danny in the back; adding more force to the blow. Danny rolled off of Cael's knee and plopped onto the ground. The demon kid gabbed Danny by the hair and through him up against a wall.

"Come on Danny boy, show me everything you've got" Cael laughed. Then Lilith dropped down behind Cael, "yes ghost boy, show us everything". "Oh don't worry, I'm not finished yet" replied Danny. The ghost boy jumped to his feet and let out a scream that shot a massive amount of ghost energy at the two demons. The force of the blast shook the buildings around them and sent large fractures through the ground. Cael and Lilith held their ground as the blast struck them, but only for a few seconds. The demons where blown away, and Danny kept the blast going until he couldn't see them any more. The blast cut off and Danny fell onto this hands and knees. "Out of power" he said breathing heavily. Then two kids a black boy and a white girl came out from an ally way and rushed over to Danny. "Tucker, Sam, get out of here" said the ghost boy. "No Danny, where getting you out of here" said Sam, the girl. "Yeah man, you're barely holden it together" said Tucker. "You don't understand, those weren't ghost I was fighting. They were something else" replied Danny. "Thats not important right now, we need to get you out of here" Sam said, helping Danny to his feet.

Then out of the darkness a spinning shadow weapon buzzed towards them. Danny and Sam looked in horror as the blade struck Tucker, and blew his body apart. The boy's blood splattered everywhere including his stunned friends. "Tucker, NO!!!!" screamed Danny. "He's...gone...gone" cried Sam. Thats when they heard the laughter creep through the darkness like a night fog. Out from the darkness stepped Cael with a ear to ear smile and blood lust in his eyes, "Oh dear sister I do believe I missed" said Cael. Lilith walked out from the darkness behind him and stood at his side, "its ok brother dearest, he was only human" she replied. The look of shock left Danny's face and was replaced by burning hate, "I'm going to fucking kill you" he screamed. "No Danny you cant fight now, your to weak" said Sam. "Let go of me Sam, they have to pay for what they just did" he said. "Yes they should but they could kill you to" she replied, but it was no use. Danny fazed through her arms and rocketed towards the demon children. Cael just smiled as the enraged ghost boy flew straight for him with every intent of killing him. Danny had know idea what he was going to do once he got to Cael, but it was two late for that now. Danny was within mere feet of the demon boy when he was smacked away by the flat end of Cael's shadow scythe.

Danny was knocked unconscious and out of his ghost form. He fell to the ground and rolled awhile before stopping. "No leave him alone you... you... whatever you are" yelled Sam. "I'll get her dear brother, I have got a plan" said Lilith. Sam turned and ran but before she made it to the ally way she was cut off by Lilith. Again Sam turned around and tried to run but the demon girl caught her by the shirt and pulled her in. Lilith unleashed her shadow sword and held it up to Sam's neck, "if you try to struggle I will start cutting you, slowly" she said. Sam froze in terror from the dark blade against her throat. Lilith lifted her up off the ground by the shirt with ease, and walked over to Cael who was still staring down at Danny. "What is wrong brother" she replied. Cael just stood there completely still with gapping smile and drool dripping from his chin, "I'm...losing...con...trol" he struggled to say. Lilith set Sam down and with a swift chop to the neck she blacked out. Lilith ran over behind Cael and wrapped him in her arms, "It is ok brother dearest, just listen to my voice" she said rubbing the side of her face against his. "I'm...he he...trying...he he he...sis" Cael said. "Shhhhh, do not speak brother, just listen" said Lilith. She then began to hum a haunting melody that slowly started to echo around the two demons. The frozen look of insanity on Cael's face melted away with tone of his sister's song. When Lilith stopped her song Cael was back to normal, "thank you sis, where did you learn that song" he asked. "I do not know dear brother, it just came to me as I held you" she replied. "Oh, so whats you plan" asked Cael. "We are going to leave the ghost child a message" she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny awoke later on right where he had been beaten. His head pounded like a jack hammer and his face was swollen. He struggled to push himself up, but he was still far too weak. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the night sky, "What happened, where am I" he said. Danny searched his pounding head for any recollection of what had happened, but only flashes of broken images came to mind. That's when he heard a dripping noise. Danny looked around the best he could and saw a horrifying display. Tucker's head was staked too the building right next to him. All the events leading up to this moment came flooding back into his mind. Danny forced his self up but fell back to his knees when he did. He stared down at the ground tears flowing down his face. He didn't want to look at his best friend's severed head hung there like it was nothing but a decoration, but something was urging him too look. Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at it. Below the head a message was written in Tucker's blood, "We have your girl, be at the docks tomorrow night or we'll drag her screaming into hell". After he had red the message the head of Tucker opened its eyes and smiled. Danny fell back in fear at the sight. "Rest up Danny boy" said the head in Cael's crazed voice. Danny crawled away from the mutilated remains of his friend as far as he could. He stopped and pulled a cell phone form his pocket. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me for being out so late in the city, but I really have no other choice" he said dialing his home phone number.

Back at the docks, Cael stood guard in a rusted up warehouse while Lilith scouted out the surrounding area. Cael stood with their captive on the second floor. He just stared at Sam who had her arms chained to a steel I-beam and her legs chained to the floor. His big toothy grin frozen on his face as Sam suddenly woke up. She pulled and shook her bindings trying to free herself, but she quickly figured out it was useless. "Let me go you bastard" she yelled out forcefully. Cael suddenly jumped right up to her, his face only an inch away form hers. "What are you going too do to me" she said with fear in her voice. "It's more fun if I keep it a surprise" he said placing his hand on her face. She quivered with fear as the demon boy softly touched her. Then Cael cut a slit in her cheek with his thumb claw. Sam yelled out in pain and a single tear rolled down her cheek and into the cut. Cael slowly slid out his tongue and gently licked the girl's wound. "Your tears make you blood all the sweeter" he said erupting with crazed laughter. Samantha completely broke down and cried like she never had before. Cael violently grabbed her by her hair and kissed her deeply and roughly. Her screams and cries where stopped by the demon's long tongue. With his other clawed hand Cael cut through her stockings and panties. Sam squirmed as he did but this only made him grip her head tighter. The demon's tail slowly moved up between her legs as he continued to kiss her. Cael rubbed her with his tail gently as she cried even more. "No brother" said Lilith from behind him. Cael removed his mouth from her and looked back at her, "Why not she is my prisoner" he said. "True dear brother, but as you are bound too me I will not let you rape or engage in any sexual act" she replied. Cael quickly got in her face and let out a deep hellish growl, but Lilith didn't show any sign of fear. The demon boy slowly backed down and proceeded to walk out of the building.

"Thank you for stopping him" said Sam. Lilith turned to her and stared deep into her with a cold emotionless gaze. "I care not what happens too you mortal, I simply could not stand too see my dear brother enjoying another woman". "You two have a fucked up relationship you know that" Sam cried out. Lilith backhanded her across the face and replied, "Silence". The force of the demon girl's slap knocked her out once again. Lilith approached the unconscious girl and grabbed a hold of her head. She held it steady as she raised her other hand up to her forehead. She held out her index finger and pressed the claw into her flesh. The demon began carving the symbol of Lucifer, the inverted pentagram. The blood from the carving flowed down Samantha's face as Lilith finished and licked the blood from her claw. She then cut her palm open with the same claw and pressed it against the carving. A small flash of red light shined out between them, but faded away just as quickly. Lilith pulled her hand back and watched as her wound completely healed up in a matter of seconds. She gently rubbed her claws a crossed Samantha's cheek and down her neck. "For your sake little mortal, I truly hope the ghost boy cares as much for you as you do for him" said Lilith. She pulled her hand away and then proceeded to walk out side. As soon as she got outside she leapt up onto the roof of the warehouse and looked over at Cael who was standing on the edge staring out at the dark ocean. Lilith walked up behind Cael and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulders and rubbed her cheek against his. "Something troubles you dear brother" she asked? "Why do you do that" asked Cael? "Do what" she replied embracing him tighter. "That, why do you hold me like this" he said. "Because dear brother it calms you and I feel happy knowing you are calm" she replied. "If mom had lived past my birth I think she would like you" said Cael. Lilith hugged him tighter and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you brother, you do not know how much that means to me" she replied. The two demon children remained just as they where for what seemed like a lifetime, until Cael spoke up "I'll take first watch, you should go get some sleep". Lilith replied "ok" and slowly released him. She jumped back off the roof and walked all the way back up to the second floor. The demon child laid out on top of a few boxes and drifted to sleep.

An hour later Cael still stood on the roof in the exact same spot just staring off into nowhere. A sudden giggle escaped his throat as he felt someone sneaking around the docks. "Oh goodie, Play time" said Cael as his crazed expression cracked back on his face. His entire body became blurry and then vanished from sight. With in the same second he reappeared right in front of the intruder. The intruder was a tall muscular man with long red hair, an eye patch, and had some type of robotic device in place of his right hand. The man jumped back from Cael's sudden appearance, but quickly put on the tough guy act. "Can I help you with something mortal" said Cael already drooling through his smile. "Yeah you can help me, by surrendering you head" said the tall man. Then from the robotic device formed a short chainsaw that loudly buzzed to life like a nest of hornets. "Prepare yourself little man, for I am Hoss Delgado, Spectral Exterminator. I've been tracking you down ever since your fight with the ghost boy, and after I kill you I'll take him down to" said Hoss (he is from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy). Cael erupted in burst of crazed laughter, "You're funny mortal" he replied just barely getting the words out. Hoss suddenly whipped the chainsaw up Cael's body and smashed his big fist into the side of his head. But to Hoss' surprise his punch made no impact; feeling more like he hit the side of a building instead of a boy. The chainsaw wound on Cael's chest closed up as fire spewed out instead of blood. Hoss tripped backwards over his own feet trying to escape the blaze. The demon summoned his shadow scythe as he lifted his arm into the air. Cael cocked his head too the side and smiled even bigger, "Only human" he said with maniacal laughter. In a blur of movement too fast for Hoss to see, Cael slashed strait down the middle of his body. The demon boy withdrew his weapon and just stood there staring at Hoss. The man began to cough and gargle up blood. His body went into twitching spasms as it separated from the cut. Mass amounts of blood spilled out onto the ground followed by his entrails. Cael laughed hysterically at the gory scene he created as he casually walked away.


End file.
